War of Hearts
by Shadow of Existance
Summary: Riku has a little sister named Mayu, the youngest of the 4 friends, and she's Psychic! Follow Mayu as she teams up with Goofy's son Max and other Allies to fight the Heartless menace. And what's the deal with this Lockblade...?


**Hey, guys! Here's my Kingdom Hearts story that I did awhile back, so enjoy!**

Riku: It's about time. You had this story posted on DeviantArt so long without updating, we were wondering if you forgot it. 

Me: It's not my fault! I had chapter 3 in my drawing book, but my whole book was stolen! TT.TT

Riku: Riiiiiight…. 

Mayu: Riku, don't be so mean to Shadow-chan! She's doing what she can! 

Sora: Yeah! 

Riku: No one asked _you _Sora! 

Sora: What! 

Me: sweat drops This could go on for a while…. Mayu-chan, do you mind doing the disclaimer? 

Mayu: Sure thing! Shadow of Existence does not own Riku, Sora or any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, and whoever else! 

Me: Thanks! Now, what to do about hose two boys… 

Sora and Riku: gulps nervously

Mayu and Me: smiles evilly 

Ronnie: If I'm the one who actually posts the stories and edits them so that they will look as close to the original as possible would I be the editor? Should I write letters from the editor? 

* * *

Riku's Dream  
_An 8 year old version of Riku looked around to see he was in total darkness. After a while of walking around, he began to panic because he couldn't find a way out of the darkness. But then he heard a familiar giggle coming from behind him.  
"Are you lost, big brother?"  
He turned around and saw a 6-year-old version of his sister, Mayu. She was smiling cutely at him, her ocean blue/green eyes shining unusually bright in the darkness. All of the sudden, he was engulfed in a bright light. Mayu vanished along with the darkness, but he couldn't see anything because the light was so bright and his whole body seemed to be in pain.  
'This pain... comes from the light? 'He thought weakly,' Am I fading?'  
Then he heard his sister giggle again.  
"Silly! You can't fade. As long as you don't run from the light and don't fear the darkness, nothing can beat you," Came Mayu's voice, then the light dimmed and he could see easily.  
That's when Mayu appeared in front of him staring at him softly.  
"Mayu...!"He said and ran to her, "Mayu, what do you mean? I don't understand."  
She only closed her eyes, giving him a playful smile, and put her index finger on her cheek.  
"Don't worry! You'll figure it out soon enough!" She said and then vanished along with everything else_.

Riku (the 15 year old version) sat up sweating. He put a hand on his forehead, like it would help him clear his thoughts.  
''That same dream again...'' he said out loud putting his hand down and looked at the clock.

3:08 a.m. 

He sighed and looked at the foot of the bed where his 13-year-old sister Mayu curled up at the foot of his bed. He smiled, thinking she probably sleepwalked into his room. He got up and picked her up bridal style, and smiled when she cuddled up against him like she did when she was a baby (me: Dang he must be strong to not be bothered by her weight and her moving). He laved her down on the far side of his bed and lied back down, thinking about his dream, although he didn't want to. Suddenly a thought popped in his head.  
'Is Mayu trying to tell me something?' he thought looking at his little sister.  
But he decided not. Especially after he heard her talking in her sleep.  
"Yes, I would like some magic sprinkles on my tap-dancing cookie..."  
He gave her a weird look and shook his head trying not to laugh.  
'There's no way,' he thought smiling and finally turned over and went to sleep.

About 10 minutes later... 

'Whew...he bought it...' Mayu said sitting up.  
Mayu sat up and thought of what happened. She was having a dream about her telling Riku not to run from the light and not to fear the darkness (me: can you say 'psychic connection'?). She didn't want him to know she was really awake because she would then have to tell him that she could see into the future and move things with her mind, and she wasn't sure he would like her anymore. Sora was the only one who knew about her 'gift', and that's why she was closer to him the most. Before she could think anymore, one of her visions cam and she totally blanked out.

Mayu's vision 

_Riku was standing on the island staring at a black cloudy sky as Sora comes up behind him on the bridge.  
"Where's Kairi and Mayu? I thought they were with you!" Sora calls out.  
"The door has opened..." Riku said not looking back.  
"What?"  
"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku said, turning around to face him, "Now we can go to the outside world!"  
"What are you talking about? We gotta find Mayu and Kairi!" Sora said, confused about his friends' strange behavior.  
"Kairi and Mayu's coming with us!" Riku said sternly.  
Sora was speechless. What was Riku doing? That's what Mayu wanted to know.  
"Once we step through that door, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back!" He said, looking at the black/pink hole in the sky that was apparently causing the storm," But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"  
'Riku... What's happening to you?' Mayu thought still watching the vision.  
Riku held out his hand and Sora was about to take it, but he got caught in a spot of Darkness, which didn't faze Riku. It wrapped around their bodies as Sora struggled to reach for his hand until it engulfed them both, but then a bright light ended the vision. _

It terrified Mayu so she couldn't control herself when she cried out


End file.
